


Superpowers? Really?

by Old_Time_Entombed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Time_Entombed/pseuds/Old_Time_Entombed
Summary: Regulus Black had a perfect life and one day that changed.Two words: Fucking. Superpowers.





	Superpowers? Really?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that came to me and decided to do a little drabble. Forgive any mistakes, English is not my mother language.

Regulus Black had a perfect, perfect life. Emphasis on _had_. He had good grades at school, a loving family, and the greatest friends he could have asked for.

But one day he woke up and suddenly he had superpowers. _Fucking. Superpowers._ His powers were kinda like magic. A little bit of telekinesis, he could do some illusions here and there. And okay, it was a little bit weird when he made a spider appear in front of his best friend Barty. He's terrified of them, but Regulus was having a really bad day, and Barty kind of deserved it because he was talking too much, and it wasn't like Reg did it on purpose, mind you, it kind of slipped, and hearing Barty screaming like a little girl improved Reg's mood a little, and…

Back to the point.

Somehow the local villain found out and he went after Regulus, because _of course_ , and he tried to either a) get him on his side or b) kill him. To which Reg naturally told him that he could choose to either a) fuck off or b) _fuck off_. Because he's had a long day and can't put up with this shit right now.

And when he thought this couldn't get any worse, Mrs Fortune decided she wasn't going to be on his side today. And thus, out of nowhere appeared the superheroes ready to rescue him.

After defeating the villain, the superhero group (four guys who called themselves the Marauders, what the hell) decided presentations were in order.

Regulus reluctantly presented himself, and the others did the same far more cheerfully than he did (which wasn't really that difficult).

After having a long talk, the four heroes managed to convince Reg to join them. He might have agreed mainly because he wanted to get it over with so he could have a nice long nap.


End file.
